


All Will Be Well

by InsomniacTiger



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Felix is Possessive, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Hurt/Comfort, Ingrid is stuck with two idiots, M/M, Mentioned Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Multi, Sylvain is Protective, felix swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacTiger/pseuds/InsomniacTiger
Summary: They've been friends since they were kids, and somewhere along the way it grew into something more. No matter what, they have each other. And that's all that matters.Or:A series of incidents where these three are thankful they have each other.





	1. Fine is Frustrating as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> "And a mess is still a moment  
I can seize until I know.  
That all will be well,  
Even though sometimes  
This is hard to tell,  
And the fine is  
Just as frustrating as hell,  
All will be well."  
-The Gabe Dixon Band

Felix and Sylvain were waiting near the gates when the Professor, Ingrid, and Dorothea came back from whatever mission they had suddenly disappeared on. It wasn’t that the boys were worried, Ingrid and Dorothea were strong, and Professor Byleth was basically unstoppable. They were mostly just curious as to why the mission had been so sudden, and why they hadn’t been invited. However, Ingrid’s expression when they walked in made them back off.

“So, how was the mission?” Sylvain asked when they were closer.

Dorothea smiled. “I think it was a success. Another bastard was warned off from coming near my sweet Ingrid.”

The Professor nodded seriously, but glanced over at Ingrid all the same.

Ingrid just gave a forced chuckle and thanked Dorothea and the Professor for their help before excusing herself to settle her pegasus in for the night.

Dorothea dragged the Professor off for a celebratory meal, but Byleth’s gaze watched Ingrid for a moment more with a frown before following after the excited brunette.

“The Professor seems unsatisfied.” Felix muttered.

“Yeah, I noticed that.” Sylvain agreed crossing his arms. “We should check on Ingrid. Something about this feels off.”

“Agreed.”

* * *

They found her closing the stable doors for the night.

“Ingrid, so why so secretive about the mission?”

“Sylvain… not tonight. I just want to go to bed.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

The two hesitated before Felix finally spoke up. “Are you hurt?”

She looked over at him with a soft smile. “Thank you for the concern guys. I’m ok. Just… taking care of another letter from my father.”

“We understand. Good night Ingrid.” Sylvain gave a small pat on her shoulder.

Once she had rounded the corner that led to the dormitories Sylvain growled. “I can’t believe her father is still at it.”

“Her knight training has been improving exponentially too.”

“I wish there was something we could do.”

“She clearly wants to be alone for now. Let’s just wait till morning.”

* * *

There was a crash coming from the hall. Sylvain waited, maybe it was just someone sneaking back into their room after a little fun. Not even a minute later though there was a louder noise, and this one was clearly someone putting up a struggle. Climbing out of bed he stumbled into the loose pants he wears for training and finally made his way out into the hall.

There was a strange man in dark clothing, with a tight grip on Ingrid’s wrist. He was clearly trying to press a cloth to her face to knock her out, but she was managing to fight him off just enough. Just as she managed to get a fist in his jugular, Felix flew out of his doorway tackling the man to the ground.

The surprise of a new comer forced the man to loosen his grip on Ingrid. Sylvain hurried over to make sure she wasn’t hurt, but she nodded that she was fine. There was a moment of struggling before it ended with Felix holding a dirk to the man’s throat.

“Who sent you?” Felix demanded.

The man just glared at the young noble.

“What’s going on here?” Dimitri and Dedue stepped out of their respective rooms to see the commotion.

“Some bastard just tried to abduct Ingrid.” Sylvain informed him while glaring at the intruder.

Dimitri quickly assessed the situation, deciding that Ingrid was indeed safe, if not a bit shaken, before taking over.

“Dedue, would you help take this man to the Professor? I’m sure they will know what to do.”

“Of course, Highness.”

The large man lifted the would-be abductor easily before dragging him down the hallway following Dimitri.

Felix was still kneeling on the floor while Sylvain tried to diffuse the tension filling the atmosphere.

“Ingrid… are you hurt?”

“N-no. Just. He just bruised my wrist a little.”

Getting to his feet Felix picked up the blanket that had been kicked into the hall from the struggle out of her room and draped it around her shoulders.

That’s when Sylvain noticed how little she was wearing, and how much was on display. Much more than Ingrid ever cared to show. Gently he fixed the blanket so that it covered her torso properly.

“You guys…” Her voice was so soft they would have missed it if their attention was not completely focused on her to start with.

Sylvain pulled her into a hug, which seemed to be all she needed to trigger the tears she had been holding back. Carefully he guided them to the floor to lean against the wall, while she curled up and cried into his shoulder. After a second Felix sat on the other side of her to offer the little moral support he could. Clutching his sleeve, she pulled him into the hug and just hung on to them for a long while.

“Both of you. Thank you.” She said when she finally calmed down a bit.

“Of course.” The red-head replied.

“We always have your back.” Felix nodded.

“He was sent by the man my father wanted me to marry. There is apparently a reward for bringing me in.”

“We won’t let them take you.” Sylvain assured her.

“I know. I just… just wish that he didn’t keep doing this to me.”

“We won’t let him marry you off to some old shit.” Felix told her.

“Eventually I won’t have a choice.” Ingrid muttered uncharacteristically pessimistic.

“It won’t happen.” Felix sounded so sure, that she decided to believe him. At least for now.

* * *

They sat in that hall huddled together till the sun rose over the horizon. When the first rays began peeping through the windows Dimitri and Dedue returned and found them sound asleep. Sylvain had an arm wrapped around Ingrid and Felix his head on top of Ingrid’s, while the dark-haired noble was resting his head on the blonde’s shoulder. Ingrid seemed comfortably squished between the two as her head rested on Sylvain’s chest.

“Should we wake them? Classes will be starting soon.” Dedue inquired.

Dimitri shook his head as he looked down at them fondly. “No. Let them rest. I’m sure the Professor will understand.”


	2. Some Bruises and a Few Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You've got a big heart  
The way you see the world  
It got you this far  
You might have some bruises  
And a few of scars  
But you know you're gonna be okay."  
\- Lindsey Stirling Feat. Andrew McMahon

“Sylvain!” Ingrid yelled as she dropped from her Pegasus suddenly to land in front of him, her lance held tightly in front of her to block the incoming attack that had been meant for the red head.

“Whoa. Ingrid? Thanks.” He gave her a smile as he quickly finished off the enemy. Looking around he tried to get a lay of the battle. They were winning, that much was for sure. But he had lost sight of Felix.

“While you were up there did you manage to see where he got off to?”

She nodded as he gave her a boost back on to her steed. “He’s at the front, with the Professor.”

Sylvain muttered a few curses. He knew there was no point in trying to hold Felix back, but it drove him insane that he took off like that in battle. Especially since he couldn’t keep up with him. Ingrid flew around the field to help those who needed it, so he knew that she would jump in to help Felix just like she had for him just now. But it would still make him feel better if the Professor let them just stick together.

To hell with strategy.

Glancing over at Ingrid he noticed her give him a glance before taking off. If he had said that out loud, he for sure would have gotten a smack to the head. It’s bad enough just thinking it, since he’s pretty sure she can read his mind.

“Sylvain! Focus!” Ingrid snapped from above.

Turning to his right he saw an archer taking aim at him. Dodging the arrow, he charged forward to take the man down. The shadows from the wings of Ingrid’s pegasus covering felt like a security blanket. Feeling rejuvenated he found his next target and kept moving.

* * *

“You’re a damn fool.” Felix snipped.

“I love you too.” Sylvain grumbled as he tried to sit up without wincing in pain.

During the battle he had gotten attacked with some spiked iron gauntlets to his side, leaving not only giant bruises on his entire right side but also several deep cuts.

“If you did you would stop being so stupid and train with me for once.”

“Want to go now?” Sylvain grinned.

Felix just rolled his eyes.

“Enough. Felix is right Sylvain, you need to train harder. Then stuff like this won’t happen.”

“Fine fine. Jeez. Isn’t this where you guys nurse me back to health and dote on me since I was hurt in battle?”

“Maybe if it hadn’t been a stupid reason.”

Ingrid grinned at Felix’s insistent grumpy façade, before leaning over and giving the red head a light kiss on the cheek.

“There. Now you have to get better and train with us more.”

“That’s it? Just on the cheek? How about the lips? Or isn’t kissing the wound supposed to make it better?”

“Be grateful you got anything.” She flicked his forehead before leaving the room.

“Ingriiid. Fine. Felix?”

“I’ll see you at dinner.” He smirked following after the blonde.

“You both suck. And not in the nice way.” Sylvain whined loudly.

* * *

It was three days later when the Professor announced that there were some bandits in the nearest village and that they were going with Jeralt to take care of them. The two of them would be back in just a few days. Meanwhile the students were supposed to keep up with their studies and training.

Which would have been a good plan.

Except that night an assassin managed to sneak into the monastery.

They were clearly after Rhea. But the location of the Archbishop’s resting quarters was a secret even to the professors. Only Seteth and Cyril knew its exact whereabouts. So, when the intruders couldn’t find their target, they decided to just grab a noble apparently. Thankfully Bernadetta’s yells were incredibly loud.

“NO BERNIE DOES NOT WANT TO LEAVE HER ROOM!”

Instinctively Sylvain leapt out of bed, winced at the pain in his side that was still sore, then grabbed his lance before running out into the hall and looking out into the courtyard below.

The assassin had managed to knock out Bernadetta and tossed the small girl over their shoulder. Dimitri, Dedue, and Felix were rushing for the stairs having heard her scream as well. But they weren’t going to make it.

Regretting not practicing his agility more Sylvain slipped through the window and leapt to the courtyard below. Of course, he landed horribly, pain shot up through his feet and legs. The wounds in his side felt like they were seeping again. But ignoring that he ran a few feet forward and threw his lance as if it were a javelin. The weapon was not made for such treatment, but it did manage to knock the assassin off balance enough to let him catch up and tackle them to the ground.

Bernadetta’s small body rolled a few feet away upon being dropped. The assassin clearly frustrated at having been foiled yet again shrieked wildly and scrambled away from him only to turn and lunge at him with a knife. It sunk into his side, right next to his already existing wound.

He let out a scream.

Black spots began to fill his vision.

“_Sylvain!_”

“_Damn you! Die!”_

* * *

Once again, he found himself waking up to horrid smell of whatever Manuela used to clean the infirmary. Taking in his surroundings he found Felix was actually in the bed with him. The darker haired noble had curled himself into his uninjured side, one hand clenched tightly to the loose shirt they had put him in. Ingrid was on his other side in a chair, sound asleep with her chin resting on one hand. From the amount of drool that was gathering on his chest from Felix he could guess they had been there for several hours already. The sun was setting outside, so hopefully he had only missed a day.

Now that he knew where he was and he knew these two were safe, it was time to take on the next challenge.

Somehow getting that glass of water and drinking it without disturbing his drooling boyfriend.

He shifted ever so slightly towards the night stand ignoring the throbbing pain in his side. He was parched, he would have that water.

“I wouldn’t wake him if I were you.” Ingrid yawned waking up.

“I was trying to avoid that.” He grinned at her.

She grabbed the glass and helped him lift his head so that he could drink it without spilling on to Felix. Once the water was gone, she set it down and leaned forward kissing him fervently. Her small yet calloused hands cupped his cheek as she seemed to grow more desperate the longer the kiss went on.

Tugging on her braid slightly she backed up just a bit so that he could see the tears in her eyes, her body shaking slightly as she tried to keep from crying.

“You had us so worried. You idiot. What were you thinking?”

He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles softly. “The assassin was going to get away. I did what you said and assessed the situation and made the decision with the best outcome. This way they didn’t get Bernadetta. Right?”

“Yeah she’s safe. She said that she was sewing you a thank you scarf or something.”

“How sweet.” He grinned.

“Stupid idiot.” Felix muttered, his eyes still closed. “The best decision is not the one where we nearly lose you.”

Sylvain ran his fingers through the loose dark strands that were trailing down his back.

“Sorry I made you guys worry.”

Felix sighed as if it was the most inconvenient thing in the world to accept his apology, but then he scooted down the bed just a bit and placed a light kiss to where the newest wound was now bandaged. Before Sylvain could react however Felix already reclaimed his spot on his chest. “That’s what you wanted right?”

“Huh?” He looked between the two of them confused. “I mean, yeah always. But what are you…?”

“A kiss on the lips, and on the wound to make it better.” Ingrid reminded him before sliding in to the bed carefully on his injured side, careful to avoid touching his bandages.

She wrapped the blanket around the three of them gingerly.

“I love you guys.” Sylvain said around a yawn.

“Shut up.” Felix muttered but curled in just a bit tighter.

“Get some rest. It’s been a long day.” Ingrid muttered already half asleep.

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

“Aw… look at how cute they are!” Annette giggled behind her hand.

“They are sweet.” Mercedes agreed.

“Should we tell the Professor that we found these two?”

“I don’t think its necessary. Clearly Sylvain woke up long enough to drink the water that Professor Manuela left him. Besides, I think the Professor knows where they are. But they will appreciate the update. I think he has more color in his cheeks too.”

“Oh, your right Mercie! Yeah, we should let them sleep. We should have Ignatz paint their portrait like this.”

Mercedes quietly giggled her agreement.

“Do it and die.” Felix muttered from the bed.

Annette squeaked in surprise and dragged Mercedes out of the room behind her.

“Who’re you talking to?” Sylvain mumbled.

“Couple of mice. Shut up and go back to sleep.”

“Ya weirdo.” He managed before he was softly snoring again.


End file.
